Something Supernatural Witch May Comes
by Bam27
Summary: Sam and Dean head to San Francisco to take down some evil witches, but they can't do it alone. The Winchester brothers team up with the Halliwell sisters, Prue, Piper & Phoebe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Supernatural, or any of the characters from both shows. Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. No copyright is intended, and no profit will be earned.

A beautiful brunette woman returns to her home at night. After parking her car in the street, she gets out and locks it. She is then walking to the steps of her front door. She grabs the keys out of her purse to open the front door. Meanwhile, three evil witches are holding hands, as they are casting a spell from a magic board. Their plan is to murder the beautiful brunette woman.

_Overflowing like a flood_

_May this human puke out blood_

_Overflowing like a flood_

_May this human puke out blood_

As the brunette woman is about to use her key to unlock the top lock of the door, she starts to puke out blood and she never stops. One of the evil witches grab a knife and stabs it into the magic board, causing the woman to quickly collapse and she instantly died.

The next day, the Winchester brothers, Dean and Sam are riding in a '67 Chevy Impala. They are riding through San Francisco to investigate the murder of the woman who died last night. Sam is driving, while Dean is in the passenger seat.

"Ah, San Francisco. Home of Full House, the 49ers, and home of the state supreme court," Dean enjoying the view.

"Don't forget the Golden Gate Bridge," Sam added.

"That is why I mentioned Full House. Not just because of the show itself, but the bridge that is shown when the theme song is played, and before the start of every episode," Dean explained.

"So what is the murder investigation?" Sam asked.

"Apparently a woman was murdered last night here in San Fran. Three evil witches were the ones who killed her," Dean explained.

"It sounds like we're going to need some help," Sam said.

"Castiel said three women that are known as "The Charmed Ones" can help us. The Charmed Ones, sounds like a name for a music group or a television show," Dean said.

"Who are the three women known as "The Charmed Ones?" Sam wondered.

"They are the Halliwell sisters," Dean replied. "Prue is the oldest, Piper is the second oldest, and Phoebe is the youngest. I bet they're hot."

"Dude, it doesn't matter how hot they are, they need to help us with the investigation."

"I'm pretty sure they're hot, I'm just saying. I mean three women who need our help. Damn Sam, get with the program!"

The Winchester brothers stopped at a crime scene. They got out of the car to check it out.

"Hello. I'm Darryl Morris, police department inspector."

Sam and Dean pull out their fake agent ID badges.

"I'm detective James Page, this is detective Robert Plant," Sam said.

"FBI Baby! We're the Men in Black! Detective Page is Tommy Lee Jones and I am Will Smith!" Dean said.

"Why am I Tommy Lee Jones?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm the cool, funny, and laid back one," Dean replied.

Darryl giving Sam and Dean an awkward look. "Ah, okay. Well, we have a woman who was murdered last night."

"Who is the poor victim?" Sam asked.

"Melissa Huffman," Darryl replied. "27 years old, a brunette, and she is five foot four. Someone found her lying in front of her doorstep this morning."

"Do you happen to know who is the killer? Dean wondered.

"I have no idea, but whoever it is must of really hated her guts. Apparently, she puked up blood before she collapsed, but I do not see any evidence of sharp objects anywhere."

"That poor woman," Dean showing sympathy for the victim. "She was hot though," he added.

Sam gives Dean a bump on his arm for what he just said.

"What? She was. I know she just died, but I didn't say she was ugly," Dean looking on the bright side.  
"Stop it!" Sam whispered to Dean.

"Uh, inspector Morris. If you ever need our help on this case, please let us know," Sam said.

"Well, I usually work alone, but I'll" give you a call if I can't solve this case on my own," Darryl letting them know.

Sam and Dean nodded and walked back to the car.

"So, what now?" Dean asked. Mr. big shot over there likes to work alone. Sounds like he's afraid we'll" cramp his style."

"Forget about it. We need to drive around the city to find the Halliwell sisters. We need their help ASAP," Sam said.

"Alright, let's go," Dean replied.

Dean and Sam get into the car and are driving off.

Ursula, the oldest sister of the evil witches, is looking into the crystal ball, as she watches the Winchester brothers.

"It looks the Winchester boys are now searching for the Halliwell girls. I have them right where I want them," Ursula with a smirk on her face.

"How are we supposed to find the Halliwell sisters? Did Cas tell you where they live?" Dean asked.

"He told the both of us before we left. Did you not pay attention?" Sam asked.

"No, my mind went somewhere else," Dean relied.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I know where we are going. According to Cas, they live in a Victorian-style manor that is located on 1329 Prescott Street."

"A manor, huh? I bet it is sweet," Dean said.

"Check it out for yourself," Sam quickly pulls out the picture of the Halliwell Manor.

Dean takes the picture and looks at it. "WOW! Now that is a sweet manor!"

"It sure is," Sam agreeing with his brother.

"I can't wait to meet the Halliwell sisters! I'm totally asking one of them out," Dean is so excited like a kid in a candy store.

"Dude, relax. We're just here to see if they can help us. Besides, the sisters possibly have boyfriends or all of them are probably married," Sam said.

"They better not be taken. I swear the god, if one of them are taken, I will lose it!" Dean is getting angry.

"Like you are now?" Sam asked.

Dean angrily glares at Sam. "Shut up," Dean growled and looks away from Sam.

They finally arrive at the Halliwell Manor.

"Well, here we are. Before we go inside, we better change our clothes first in the car," Sam suggested.

Dean and Sam grab their suitcases out of the trunk and then changed their clothes in the car.

After changing their clothes, they got out of the car.

"Okay, you ready?" Sam asked.

Dean pulls out a fresh breath sprayer. "Wait a minute." Dean uses the fresh breath sprayer for his mouth.

"Really? We're on an investigation, not a hot date," Sam said.

"I still wanna be prepared," Dean replied.

Inside the Halliwell Manor. Piper is in the kitchen, while Prue and Phoebe are in the living room. Prue is reading a book and Phoebe is watching television.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rings.

"I'll" get it!" Phoebe gets up from the couch to open the door. She opens the door and sees Sam and Dean.

"Hello," both Sam and Dean greeted.

"Hello, indeed," Phoebe greeted in a seductive tone. She couldn't help but smile at Sam and Dean.

Dean couldn't help but smile at Phoebe. "God, you're hot," he said.  
"Dean!" Sam angrily whispered.

"You boys aren't too shabby yourself," Phoebe replied.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother, Dean."

"Nice to meet you," Dean said.

"Likewise," Phoebe replied.

_"Phoebe, who is at the door!_" Piper called.

"Just two hot smoking men!" Phoebe called back.

_"Did she say two hot smoking men?! I'm coming!_" Prue called.

Here comes Piper, quickly running into the foyer. Prue has a big grin on her face, as she is excited to see the two men at the door. Prue cuts in front of Piper; they both start pushing and slapping each other's hands.

"Uh, excuse me Prue, you are in my way!" Piper pushes Prue.

"You're not the only who wants to see who is at the door!" Prue pushes Piper out of the way.

They both start slapping each other's hands.

Piper gets angry and grits her teeth. "Get out of my way."

"Why do you care?! You're married!" Prue angrily said.

"I still wanna SEE!" Piper still angrily grits her teeth.

Sam, Dean, and Phoebe could not help but to watch Piper and Prue go at it, especially Dean when nodding his head up and down, and was smiling the whole time. Prue then pushed Piper to the floor and ran to the door. Piper quickly got up and ran after Prue.

"Oh, you are SO dead!" Piper angrily said.

Once Prue and Piper arrived at the door they stopped running and quickly smiled at Sam and Dean.

"Hi," Prue said lovingly with a big grin on her face.

"Hello," Piper said with a big smile on her face.

The Halliwell sisters couldn't keep their eyes off Sam and Dean.

Sam smiled a little and then cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean."

"Hi, I'm Prue."

"I'm Piper."

"Do you mind if we come in?" Sam asked.

"What kind of question is that? You may absolutely come in," Phoebe replied.

Dean and Sam are walking in the manor. They follow Prue and Piper into the living room. Phoebe is looking at Sam's butt and smacks it.

"Cute butt," Phoebe whispered.

She then smacks Sam on the butt and Sam is startled. Sam then looks at Phoebe while his mouth is opened.

Phoebe smiles. "Oops, my hand slipped," she said in a seductive tone. Phoebe is slowly walking into the living room with a smile on her face. Sam is still standing in the foyer with his mouth still open, as he still cannot believe Phoebe smacked him on the butt.

Sam, Dean, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are all sitting in the living room.

"Would you guys like something to eat or to drink?" Piper asked.

"I could go for a sandwich," Dean replied.

"Of course you would," Sam face palms.

"Do you have any turkey?" Dean wondered.

"We sure do," Piper replied.

"I would like one turkey sandwich with mustard, mayo, lettuce, and tomatoes."

"Coming right up." Piper gets up to make Dean a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Who are you guys?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, and how do you know about us?" Phoebe asked.

"Okay, here's the deal. Me and my brother are hunters. We are following in our father's footsteps, as we hunt down monsters, demons, fallen gods," Sam explaining.

"Don't forget witches," Dean added.

Prue is shocked. "Witches?"

Phoebe's eyes grew big. "Also, demons?"

Prue turns her head and looks at Phoebe. Phoebe on the other hand, gulps.

"Yeah, I hate witches with a passion," Dean said.

Sam continued. "Anyways, we protect the innocent from evil."

"We protect the innocent too from demons, warlocks, and dark lighters," Phoebe said.

"Really? So, you guys are like superheroes with superpowers?" Dean asked.

"Yep. We are certainly not witches," Phoebe nervously laughs.

Prue turns her head looking at Phoebe. Her eyes grew big and grits her teeth due to Phoebe almost blowing their cover. Phoebe nervously smiles at Prue.

"Listen, Castiel, a powerful angel of the Lord, and a close friend of ours, told us to come here because we need your help," Sam explained.

"I'm sure you are aware of the murder of Melissa Huffman, right?" Dean assumed.

"Yeah," both Prue and Phoebe said.

"Apparently, three evil witches were the ones who murdered her. They could be after more innocent people here. We also can't do this alone," Dean explained.

"So, will you help us?" Sam asked.

Piper comes back from the kitchen to give Dean his turkey sandwich.

"Here you go Dean."

"Thank you." Dean takes the plate that has the sandwich from Piper. He quickly takes a bite of the sandwich and then closes his eyes for a moment, as he is loving the sandwich that Piper made for him.

"Piper, you know how to make a mean sandwich," Dean talking with his mouth full.

"Thank you. So, what did I miss?"

"Sam and Dean need our help. Apparently, Melissa Huffman was murdered last night by three evil witches," Prue explained.

"They maybe after more innocent people here," Phoebe continued.

"Castiel, a powerful angel of the Lord, and our close friend, told us to come here," Sam explained.

"Sure we'll" help. You can even stay here until we defeat the three evil witches once and for all," Piper said.

"That is great," Sam replied.

"Would you guys like to have pork roast for dinner?" Piper asked.

"Sure. I know Dean does since he loves to eat," Sam replied.

"You got any pie?" Dean wondered.

"What kind of pie do you like?" Piper asked.

"I don't care. I just love pie," Dean replied.

Leo returns to the manor. Sam and Dean are startled.

"Don't worry guys, it is just my husband, Leo. He's a whitelighter," Piper said.

"Hey, who are these guys?" Leo asked.

"Leo, this is Sam and Dean," Piper introducing Leo to the Winchester brothers.

"Leo shakes hands with Sam and Dean.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said.

"Likewise," Leo replied.

"You're a whitelighter? Are you like an angel?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much. I have powers and natural abilities," Leo explained.

"Piper, a word?" Prue asked.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe head to the conservatory to have a family discussion.

"Are you kidding me?" Prue confronting Piper.

"What is the problem?" Piper asked.

"Sam and Dean are hunters who take down monsters, demons, fallen gods, and witches," Prue explained.

"Prue, I'm sure its evil witches. We are the good witches."

"Well, I think it is best that they don't know," Prue suggested. "Dean even hate witches with a passion."

"Again, it is obviously the evil witches he is talking about, and last time I checked, none of us are evil."

"They also can't find out that Cole is a demon," Phoebe worried.

"This sucks because I really like Dean," Prue disappointed.

"I know since you PUSHED ME DOWN on the floor!" Piper angrily reminded her.

Prue smiling nervously. "My bad."

"Not to mention, that Sam is a hottie too. That man has a cute butt on him," Phoebe with a big grin on her face.

"Okay, we won't tell them that we're witches, but I still don't think there is nothing to worry about. Now if you will excuse me, I need to prepare dinner," Piper walks away and is headed to the kitchen.

At night, Sam, Dean, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are having dinner in the dining room. Dean is enjoying the pork roast that Piper prepared.

"Piper, this pork roast is delicious. You sure know how to cook," Dean complimenting Piper on the food.

"Thank you. I see you have such a big appetite."

"He sure knows how to eat," Phoebe said.

"I know. I love a man who knows how to eat," Prue said as she is looking at Dean so lovingly. She then puts her hand on top of his hand.

Dean smirks. "Well, I love a woman who appreciates a man who enjoys eating."

"Too bad you don't eat salad," Sam mentioned.

"You don't eat salad?" Piper asked.

"What, you're allergic to salad?" Phoebe asked. "Salad is good for you."

"You can say what you want, I see that as rabbit food. In fact, salad is for the little creatures out there. Leave the salad for the rabbits, the hamsters, the gerbils, etc." Dean said.

"I'm just amazed at how someone that is in such good shape, doesn't bother eating a salad," Piper said.

"Unless pieces of fried chicken, shredded cheddar cheese, croutons, and ranch or Catalina dressing is added in the salad, I'm not digging in," Dean replied. "Well, I'm done. Now onto to the apple pie."

"Don't you want to digest your food first?" Piper asked.

"Nope, pie me right row," Dean clapped his hands together. He is ready to dig into the apple pie Piper baked.

"Piper, the man is an eating machine. Pie him right now!" Prue demanded.

Piper's eyes grew big and raised her hands up in defense. "Okay, alright."

Piper cuts everyone a slice of apple pie. Before giving the first two slices of pie to Dean and Sam, she added whip cream on top. Dean enjoyed it once he took the first bite.

"Oh my GOD that is so good! It is like I'm in heaven! It is like I'm having sex," Dean enjoying the pie so much.

Prue continues to look at Dean so lovingly.

Sam could not help but smile, shake his head, and go back to eating his apple pie.

Later that night, everyone is getting ready for bed. Dean is spending the night in the living room, while Sam is spending the night in the sitting room.

"Piper, thank you again for letting us stay here," Sam said.

"You're welcome," Piper replied. "Well, good night you two."

"Good night," both Sam and Dean said.

"Well Dean, see you in the morning."

"Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite Sammy."

Sam is heading back to the sitting room, while Dean is heading back to the living room.

In the morning, Dean walks out of the living room while stretching and yawning.

Prue is coming downstairs. Dean notices Prue and smiles.

"Morning beautiful," Dean said.

Prue smiles and laughs. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. Has anyone told you how beautiful you are twenty-four seven?"

"You're the first and only one who told me."

"Say how about you and me spend some time together, like taking a tour of the city," Dean suggested.

"Sure," Prue replied.

"Really? Are you sure you're not seeing anyone? Piper is obviously married and Phoebe is taken, so I wanna make sure I'm not crossing the wrong path."

"Don't worry, I'm single."

"Awesome!" Dean is excited.

"I'll" meet you in the kitchen for breakfast," Prue said.

"I'll" be there in a minute," Dean replied.

As Prue is going to the kitchen, Dean quickly gets out a pen and a list with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's names on it. He crosses out Piper and Phoebe and puts a check next to Prue. Dean closes his eyes and grins, as he fist pumps both of his hands. He is thrilled about Prue being single.

Back at the police department, Darryl talks to two women who knew Melissa Huffman. One woman is a blond and the other is a brunette with dark hair.

"So, were you friends with Melissa?" Darryl wondered.

"Yes," the blonde woman crying.

"We were with her at the mall. The three of us were just hanging out after she got off work," the crying brunette woman explained.

"Did she have any enemies?" Darryl wondered.

"No. Melissa was a sweet, kind, caring, down to earth person. I can't imagine her having any enemies that would want her to die," the blonde woman breaks down crying.

"It is not fair for bad things to happen to good people," the crying brunette said.

"The world is so cruel," the blonde woman said.

Darryl having sympathy for the women. "I understand that it is very difficult, but I promise to solve Melissa's murder."

"Thank you, inspector," the crying blonde woman said.

"We appreciate you so much," the crying brunette woman said.

Sam is in the kitchen getting a glass of lemonade. Phoebe smiles and slowly walks into the kitchen without Sam hearing her enter. Once Sam closes the refrigerator, Phoebe smacks him on the butt again. Sam is so startled, he quickly has his hands covering his butt, and he turns around facing Phoebe.

"Hello Sam," Phoebe said in a seductive tone.

"Phoebe, this is the second time you smacked my ass."

"I know. This hand is such a troublemaker. You have such nice buns, do you workout?"

"Only when hunting."

"Where is Prue and Dean?"

"Your sister and my brother went out to spend some time together."

"Aw, that is cute. Speaking of spending time together, how about we spend some time together, like watching a movie?"

"Sure. Please don't smack my ass again, okay?"

"You don't like to get smacked in the butt? Come on, I'm just flirting with you."

"Yeah, okay," Sam is not buying it.

Sam is walking out of the kitchen with a glass of lemonade. Phoebe tilts her head a little, as she takes a look at Sam's butt once again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next scene fades to the park. Dean and Prue are sitting on the park bench while talking to each other.

"Thanks again for the Rose Dean," Prue holding the red rose in her hands.

"Anything for a beautiful lady."

"You're such a charmer. I bet you say that to all the women."

"Only to the special women like you."

Prue laughs and blushes.

"You know Prue, you are one sexy brunette woman I have ever met. I love your beautiful green eyes, that sexy mole on your cheek, your smile, you're a down to earth babe," Dean complementing Prue.

Prue continues to laugh and blushes.

"You're so sweet. I think you are a very handsome," Prue complementing Dean.

"Thanks," Dean replied.

"How about we play a game," Prue suggested. "If you had to choose between food or dessert, which would you pick?"

Dean is having a hard time picking. "Aw, man this is hard. Can I pick both?"

"No, you have to pick one."

"Damn it Prue!" Dean getting frustrated.

Prue laughs.

Dean thinks about it a little more. "Okay, I would say dessert, especially for my love for pies."

"Okay. If you had to choose between pie or me, who would you pick?

Dean did not have to think about it. "You, no doubt."

Prue is flattered. "So, you and your brother hunt down demons, monsters, fallen gods, and witches. Now, by witches, do you mean good or evil witches?" Prue being curious.

"Evil witches. Anything that is evil, me and Sammy take them down."

Prue takes a deep breath, as she is so relieved. "That is so good to hear. Piper was right the whole time that you and Sam hunt down evil witches. It is a good thing I am a good witch."

Dean could not believe what Prue said. "You're a what?" Dean making sure he heard her correctly.

"I'm a good witch," Prue replied.

"You're.. a witch?" Dean asked.

Prue is panicking. "A good witch, you did hear me say good, right?"

Dean is so frustrated that he gets up and confronts Prue.

"You're a witch?" Dean asked again.

"Yes, me and my sisters are witches," Prue replied.

"You're sisters too!" Dean is outraged. "So, you and your sisters decided to keep it a secret, and not tell me and Sammy?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you meant good or evil. That is why I asked you today if you and Sam hunt down good or evil witches," Prue explained.

"Or maybe you are an evil witch! I bet you, Piper, and Phoebe are the three witches that murdered Melissa Huffman! You probably lured me and Sam here to be murdered next," Dean jumping into conclusions.

Prue is very angry. "Do you here yourself? How dare you judge me!"

"I gotta get out of here," A frustrated Dean is walking away.

Prue looks at Dean, as she cannot understand what just happened.

Dean and Prue return to the Halliwell Manor. Dean comes in first and is still frustrated, while Prue is behind him, as she tries to talk to him.

"I can't believe you're a witch and didn't even bother telling me yesterday!"

"I'm sorry. When you said you hunt witches, I thought you meant all witches, good and evil!"

"Well, that is what you get for thinking. You should have just told me either way!"

"I didn't think you would believe me, Dean!"

"Well, I sure don't now!"

Sam and Phoebe come out of the kitchen to see what is going on in the foyer.

"Hey, what is going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Guess what Sam, Prue and her sisters are witches!" Dean said.

Sam looks at Phoebe next to him on the right. "You guys are really witches?" he asked.

Phoebe looks at Sam. "Yes, we are," she answered.

"But I told Dean that we are good witches, not evil!" Prue said.

"Oh please, Prue. Just the tell the truth that you and your sisters are evil, and that the three of you are behind Melissa's murder." Dean is not buying it again.

"You used to turn me on, now you turn me off!" Prue angrily said.

"Dean, Prue is telling the truth. All three of us are good witches. We protect the innocent just like you and Sam," Phoebe said.

"Come on Dean. They're not evil I mean Cas sent us here to get their help. We need to take down the real evil witches that are not the Halliwell sisters," Sam said.

"I'm going upstairs," Dean said.

Sam runs up the stairs and follows him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, I hope Dean will. I mean everything was going so well at the park, but when he told me that he and Sam hunt down evil witches, I thought it was okay to say to him that I'm a good witch. It just made things worse," Prue explained.

Phoebe has her arms out. Prue walks towards Phoebe to give each other a hug.

Sam and Dean are talking in the attic.

"What happened? I thought you guys had a great time at the park."

"Everything was going fine until she mentioned that she and her sisters are witches. I can't believe I'm in love with a witch, even if she and her sisters are good witches."

"Come on Dean, I'm sure the Halliwell sisters are good. Why else would Cas send us here to get the girls to help us take down the actual evil witches, who are not Prue, Piper, and Phoebe?"

Out of nowhere, an angel with a scruffy voice appears behind Dean.

"He's right Dean."

"Ahh!" Dean screams. "Damn it Cas, I keep telling you not to appear out of nowhere like that! Not only is it creepy, but it scares the hell out of me."

"Well, apparently you are not living right. Plus, I enjoy scaring you since I find it funny," Cas then smiles.

"If you were not the angel of the Lord, I would so kick your ass right now," Dean is pissed off.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Sam wondered.

"I came to warn you two that the Halliwell sisters are not evil, they are good."

"Just in time. Dean is pretty upset about Prue being a witch, especially since he is madly in love with her."

"Was in love with her," Dean correcting Sam. "I can't believe she is a witch I mean how can I be so sure that she is good?"

"Dean, the Halliwell sisters are good, not evil at all. I have been watching over those three women and they have done nothing but good. They are the most powerful good witches of all-time, using their combined powers to protect the innocent. They are also the "Power of Three," referring to the bond and connection of the three sisters," Cas explained. "You can even ask the whitelighter himself, Leo Wyatt."

"Piper's husband?" Sam asked.

"Correct," Cas replied.

"How do you know Leo?" Dean asked.

"We happen to run into each other sometimes in Heaven," Cas replied. "Nice guy by the way," he added.

"So, basically you don't want me to hurt them?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you and Sam need to work with the witches as a team. Whatever you do, do not hurt them," Cas warning Dean.

"Fine, I won't hurt them," Dean promising Cas.

Cas suddenly disappears.

"See, now do you believe that they are good?" Sam asked.

Dean turns around to face his brother. He is still not happy and says nothing.

"I'm going out," Dean walking away.

Dean is coming downstairs. Prue and Phoebe are standing in the foyer. Then they look up and see Dean coming downstairs. Prue wants to talk to Dean, hoping things will work out.

"Dean, we need to talk," Prue said.

"Prue, I don't want to talk or see your face right now," Dean replied. He is walking pass Prue and Phoebe while walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Prue asked.

"Out. Don't bother looking for me," Dean replied while walking with his back turned. As he is heading out the door, he slams it right behind him.

"Okay… rude much." Phoebe said.

Sam is coming down the stairs.

"Is he going to be okay," Prue asked.

"He should be fine once he cools off. Did he say where he was going?" Sam asked.

"No, he told us not to bother looking for him," Phoebe replied.

"I'm going to go look for him because I refuse to stay in this house feeling sorry for myself," Prue heads out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

In the next scene, a man is jogging through the alley until the three evil witches cast a spell on him.

_Overflowing like a flood_

_May this human puke out blood_

_Overflowing like a flood_

_May this human puke out blood_

The man jogging stops and pukes out blood. One of the witches grab a knife and stabs it into the magic board. The man quickly collapsed and he instantly died.

Later that night at the P3, Prue is looking for Dean. She finally found him, as he is sitting down eating.

"There you are," Prue said.

Dean is not happy to see Prue. "Oh great. How did you know I was here?"

"I figured you would drown your sorrows with alcohol and food here at Piper's nightclub."

Prue could not help but to stare at what Dean was eating. Dean ordered a cheeseburger, fries, a slice of apple pie with whip cream on top, and a bottle of beer.

"I can't believe you are eating a cheeseburger, fries, a slice of apple pie, and washing it down with alcohol," Prue concerned about his bad eating habits.

"This is what I do when I'm depressed," Dean replied.

"It is amazing how someone can eat unhealthy, but still stay in such great shape," Prue said.

"Well, I am a hunter, so the running helps," Dean goes back to eating his cheeseburger.

"Listen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Sam yesterday that me and my sisters are witches. When you told me and Phoebe that you hate witches, I was thinking you guys wouldn't believe us about being good. I really like you Dean and I want us to be on good terms," Prue explained.

"I get it. I just wish you would have told me anyways, instead of finding out today," Dean replied.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just want us to work as a team to take down these three evil witches," Prue said.

"Okay. I forgive you," Dean said.

"Thanks," Prue replied. Dean and Prue both exchange a handshake, then Prue would sit down next to him.

"So, how about we share the slice of apple pie?" Prue asked.

"Sorry, I don't share my food," Dean replied.

"Who are you, Joey Tribbiani?" Prue sarcastically asked.

Dean smirks. "Alright, I'll" share the pie with you."

"Sounds good," Prue replied.

Piper comes over to see Dean and Prue.

"Hey, you two doing okay?" Piper asked.

"We're good," Both Dean and Prue answered. After that, they smile and look at one another.

Out of nowhere, Sam and Phoebe arrive at the night club.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Prue wondered.

"Me and Phoebe were watching the news and a man was murdered in an alley," Sam explained.

"Yeah, he was killed the same way Melissa Huffman died," Phoebe continued.

"Obviously the evil witches were behind it. We gotta go to the alley and check it out ourselves. Dean, it is FBI time," Sam said.

"FBI?" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe said.

"Wait, can I finish my food and dessert first? I promised Prue I would share my pie with her," Dean said.

"Fine, but please make it quick," Sam replied.

"Well, I guess I will have to get someone to take over my job while I'm gone," Piper said.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are waiting outside of P3 for Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean come out in suits.

"Okay, we're ready," Dean said.

"Um, why are you two wearing suits?" Piper wondered.

"Also, looking like FBI agents?" Phoebe added.

"We disguise as FBI agents whenever there is a crime," Sam said.

"The law is after us, so we have to go undercover as fake FBI agents with these fake id badges," Dean continued.

"So, were you going to tell us?" Prue asked.

"Sure, when the next person is killed, like right now," Sam replied.

"So Dean, you were not okay with me telling you today that I'm a witch, but you or your brother did not bother telling us about you two being fake FBI agents?" Prue finding Dean to be very hypocritical.

"Oh, don't you start Prue. You could have told us about you and your sisters being witches yesterday. Don't turn this around and act like you're innocent," Dean replied.

"You got some nerve you prick!" Prue angrily said.

"HEY!" Phoebe yelled. Have we forgotten about heading to the city alley?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe is right," Piper agreeing with her sister. "We don't have time to go at each other's throats. Let's just get in the car and go."

The Halliwell sisters and the Winchester brothers get into the '67 Chevy Impala. Prue apologizes to Dean.

"Listen Dean, I'm sorry about what just happened out there between us."

Dean turns his head facing Prue. "It is okay, I forgive you. I'm sorry too." Dean smiled.

"Aw, Prue loves Dean," Phoebe and Piper tease Prue by singing "Prue loves Dean."

"I do not love him," Prue denying it.

Dean chimes in and sings with Phoebe and Piper. "Prue loves Dean. Come on Sammy, join the party," Dean insisted.

"No thank you. I don't want to piss off Prue," Sam replied.

"You are such a WUSS!" Dean said. He then puts in a Nirvana CD in the CD player. "Smell Like a Teen Spirit baby!" Dean bobs his head back and forth.

"Um, is it really the right time to play some music when we are on our way to a crime scene?" Piper asked.

"Dean is an avid rock fan," Sam mentioned.

"We need some music to play to take down some evil witches. Let's ride!" Dean turns up the volume a little louder and then drives off fast. Phoebe, Piper, and Prue are sliding into each other in the back of the car.

Minutes later, Dean, Sam, Phoebe, Piper, and Prue are having a blast singing along to Nirvana's "Smell Like a Teen Spirit." Dean and Sam are both bobbing their heads back and forth jamming to the song. Phoebe, Piper, and Prue are happily singing along in the back of the car.

They finally arrived at the city alley. They all got out of the car to check out the crime scene. There was Darryl on the scene.

"Hey, there is Darryl," Phoebe said.

"You guys know detective Morris?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he's a friend of ours," Phoebe replied.

"How do you two know him?" Prue wondered.

"We met him yesterday at the crime scene where Melissa was murdered," Dean replied.

Darryl is walking towards the Halliwell sisters and the Winchester brothers. "Ah, detectives James Page and Robert Plant, we meet each other again I see.

"Good to see you again detective Morris," Sam said as he and Dean shake hands with Darryl.  
"Detectives James Page and Robert Plant?" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are so confused.

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?" Darryl asked.

"We're with detective Page and Plant," Prue replied.

"How do you girls know these two?" Darryl asked.

The girls didn't know what to say since they could not blow Dean and Sam's cover.

"Um, we met them for the first time yesterday. They came by the manor asking us about the murder of Melissa and insisted that we help them solve this case," Piper explained.

"I like that," Darryl said.

Darryl, Sam, Dean, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are walking towards the deceased victim.

"The victim here is James Howard. Apparently, he was jogging through the alley until he collapsed and died. His death is similar to Melissa's," Darryl explained.

Phoebe has a vision. She sees an evil witch biting Dean on the neck, as Dean is screaming in pain.

Everyone looking at Phoebe with concern looks on their faces. "Phoebe, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I had a vision."

"A vision. So, you're like a psychic?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much," Phoebe replied.

"That is dope," Dean finding it cool.

"What did you see?" Piper wondered.

"I saw an evil witch biting Dean on the neck," Phoebe replied.

"Me?" Dean pointing his finger at himself.

Phoebe nodded. Everyone was looking at Dean, as they were worried about him.

"So.. does your visions always come true?" Dean asked.

"Not necessary. It is premonition, which means I have the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future," Phoebe explained.

"Okay, we need to find these evil witches as soon as possible since two victims have lost their lives," Piper said.

"But where are going to find these evil witches?" Phoebe asked.

Prue is thinking. "I think I know. Let's all head back to the manor."


	5. Chapter 5

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Dean, Sam, and Darryl return to the Halliwell Manor.

"Prue, what makes you think the evil witches would be looking for us here?" Piper asked.

"Well, think about it. Phoebe's vision of Dean being bitten by an evil witch must be proof that they are after all of us. Their plan is to have us back here at the manor," Prue explained.

"_She's right_."

Everyone heard a voice and looked around. They had no clue where the voice was coming from.

_"Yoo-hoo, up here_."

Everyone looks up. The three evil witches appeared at the top of the stairs. The leader and the oldest sister of the three, Ursula. She's very pale, with long dark hair. She is also wearing red lipstick, a long black dress, black heels, and a pointy black hat, holding a broom in her hand.

The second oldest sister, Ruby. She is also wearing red lipstick, a long black dress, black heels, a pointy black hat, and she is a redhead with green eyes.

"Lastly, the youngest sister, Sapphire. She has short dark hair, wearing black lipstick, a black form fitting dress with a deep V neckline, a sparkling mesh tulle skirt with an open front satin bow front closure, black heels, and a pointy black hat.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Halliwell sisters and the Winchester brothers. We finally got them where we want them girls," Ursula said.

Darryl is so confused. "Winchester brothers? What are those witches talking about? You two are detectives Page and Plant."

Dean and Sam quickly looked back at the witches, as they could not blow their cover. Dean whistled and Sam cleared his throat. Darryl looked at them with his mouth open. He does not understand what is going on.

"So, you are the three evil witches that have been looking for us?" Prue asked.

"That's right my dear. We finally have you where we want you," Ursula replied. "We're sick of you heroes saving innocent lives, while the villains like me and my sisters just sit back and watch."

"So, our plan this whole time was to lure you good witches and bounty hunters together, so we can finally destroy you once and for all," Ruby continued.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Darryl asked.

"Shhh, Darryl not now. The evil witches are talking," Phoebe said.

"So, if you're after us, then why did you kill Melissa Huffman and James Howard?" Prue asked.

"It was the only way to get the Winchester brothers down here in San Fran," Ursula replied.

"Yeah," Sapphire said. "We kill some innocent victims, the Winchester boys come down here to team up with you girls, and here we are now," she continued.

"You guys are SO evil!" Piper angrily said.

"Evil witches, more like evil bitches," Phoebe mumbles to Piper.

"You can try to stop us, even though it is six of you, that is if you include your detective. He would be a great cheerleader rooting for you from the sidelines," Ursula said.

"Hey!" Darryl offended.

"And don't even think of getting that whitelighter to help you," Ruby said.

"Where is Leo! What have you done to my husband?!" Piper demanded to know.

"He's in the living room. He's a little tied up at the moment," Sapphire jokingly said.

"Leo!" Piper running to the living room.

"We're ready when you are," Ursula said.

"We'll" let you know when we're ready," Prue replied.

"Let's go to the conservatory and change out of these suits," Sam told Dean, as they changed clothes.

"Hey! where do you think you're going? We came here to defeat you all!" Ursula said.

"We'll" be back," Prue replied.

Prue, Phoebe, and Darryl all ran into the living room. Sam and Dean were right behind them once they finished changing out of their suits. Piper is untying Leo and rips the tape off his mouth.

"Leo, what happened?" Prue asked.

"I just returned from the heavens and that is when I saw the witches in the manor. They saw me as a threat so the three of them tackled me, tied me up, then they picked me up, put me on the couch, and then put tape over my mouth."

"Well, its now time to kick those evil witches butt," Piper ready to kick butt.

"Wait," Leo said. "These witches are the strongest witches ever and it is not going to be an easy task defeating them."

"Okay, so how else are we supposed to defeat them?" Dean asked.

"The only way to defeat the witches for good is splashing hot water on them," Leo replied.

"Leo, this not the time for a cooking lesson 101," Piper said.

"Don't you get it, splashing hot water on them will cause the three to melt," Leo replied.

"Just like in The Wizard of Oz," Prue said.

"Seriously? Is there another way to take those witches down beside doing The Wizard of Oz crap?" Dean asked.

"Well, there is getting their heads decapitated, but even then, splashing hot water on them is still the solution. The five of you need to take care of those three witches, while me and Darryl will find three buckets and fill them up with hot water," Leo explained.

"Alright team! What are you we going to do?!" Piper said.

"Kick some witches ass!" Prue, Phoebe, Sam, and Dean replied.

"We are we going to do it?!" Piper said.

"Right now!" Prue, Phoebe, Sam, and Dean replied.

Piper, Dean, Sam, Phoebe, and Prue all head out to the foyer.

"Darryl, you and I can not be seen by the witches, so we will orb together to the kitchen. The witches won't notice us at all," Leo said.

"Um.. okaay," Darryl is not comfortable about this.

Darryl and Leo hold hands and they orb to the kitchen.

"It's about time. Are you kiddies ready to play already?" Ursula asked.

"Bring in on bitch," Piper replied with attitude.

"Good, think fast!" Ursula quickly uses her fire blast.

Prue quickly runs in front of Piper; protecting her from getting hit by the fire blast. Prue uses her telekinesis with her hand. The fire blast is aiming back to Ursula, but she quickly ducks.

Ruby uses her blue fire balls. Prue quickly pushes Piper to the floor, as they both take cover.

"Yeehaw! Get along little broomie!" Ursula riding around on her broom.

Sam and Dean pull out their guns from their pants pockets and they are shooting at Ursula, who is evilly laughing while riding on her broom. Prue then uses her telekinesis with her hand again. Ursula starts losing control. She tries to hold, but Prue uses her telekinesis once again, and Ursula flies off her broom and lands flat on her face near the stairs. Ursula quickly gets up and Prue is running up to her. Prue punches Ursula twice in the face, kicks her in the stomach, grabs her head, and gives her a headbutt. Ruby is about to attack Prue by using her electric shock, but Piper tackled her in time. Piper is putting up a good fight against Ruby. Phoebe is putting up a good fight against Sapphire. Sapphire using her magic blast to aim at Phoebe, but Phoebe jumps and is flying into the air using her levitation power.

"Holy crap, Phoebe is flying. It's a flying Phoebe," Dean amazed.

"Now that is awesome," Sam said.

"Not just awesome, but dope," Dean replied.

"Yoo-hoo, flying Phoebe coming throoough," Phoebe kicks Sapphire.

In the kitchen, Darryl and Leo just finished filling three buckets of hot water. They come out of the kitchen, as they are witnessing the Winchester brothers and the Halliwell sisters fighting the evil witches. Ursula aims her fire blast at Piper.

"Piper, incoming!" Prue giving her a heads up.

Piper quickly turns around and uses her molecular immobilization.

"Uh, what just happened?" Dean worrying.

"Piper used her molecular immobilization to freeze her target," Prue replied.

"So, she can like freeze time?" Sam asked.

"Sort of. It happens whenever I am scared or if I am panicking," Piper replied.

"Anyways, this is the prefect time for all of us to run upstairs to the attic," Phoebe said.

"Good idea," Prue said.

Everyone is running upstairs to the attic. Once they get to the attic, they wait for the evil witches to find them.

"Okay, I think we should just wait for the witches to find us here in the attic," Prue suggested.

Dean pulls out a blade sword from his pants pocket. "Good thing I got this lucky blade sword."

"When did you get a blade sword?" Sam asked.

"I got this baby years ago. I only use it for real missions like this one," Dean replied.

"I can stand guard at the door while holding this bucket of hot water," Leo volunteers.

"I'll" join you," Dean said.

Everyone waits for the evil witches to find them in the attic. A few minutes later, they hear the evil witches talking.

"I still don't understand what happened?! All of them just disappeared out of nowhere," Ursula furiously angry.

"They are probably hiding somewhere playing hide-and-go-chicken," Ruby then laughs.

Sapphire notice the attic door. "Hey, I see an attic. I bet that is where they are all hiding," she pointed to the attic door.

"Nice job Sapphire," Ursula said.

The three evil witches slowly walked all the way to the attic. Dean and Leo were ready once the door was opened. The door opens and Dean quickly used his blade sword. He ended up cutting off Sapphire's head. Ursula and Ruby are screaming. Leo quickly splashed hot water on Sapphire, and she dissolves into a puddle on the floor. Both Ursula and Ruby are very angry.

"You bastards, you killed our little sister. You will pay!" Ursula and Ruby angrily said.

Prue then used her telekinesis with her hand and the two remaining evil witches ending up flying to the other side of the attic. Sam then shoots both Ursula and Ruby in their arms and legs. Darryl quickly splashed hot water on Ruby and she melts.

"RUBY!" Ursula yelled. At this point Ursula is furious to the point that she is growing fangs.

Everyone is scared and shocked.

"How are you a witch, but you can grow fangs?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm half witch/half vampire. Silly me. Dean Winchester, you must die," Ursula said.

Ursula tackles Dean. As Dean is getting up, she jumps on his back and bites him on his neck. Dean is screaming in pain, just like in Phoebe's vision. Once Ursula is done biting on his neck, Dean is unconscious.

"DEAN!" Both Sam and Prue screamed. Sam runs to Dean, while Prue at this point is furious.

"Bye, Bye Dean Winchester," Ursula said.

"That's it, you are going down!" Prue had enough as she took Ursula down on her own. She used her telekinesis with her hand. Prue quickly ran up to Ursula and kicked her in the face, punched her in the face fives, punched her in the nose and in her left eye once. Gave her another head butt, kicked her in the back of the head, and body slammed her. Ursula at this point was feeling weak and did not have the strength to fight back. Prue quickly grab the last bucket of hot water.

"Say goodnight witch," Prue then splashed the hot water on her and Ursula is melting.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screaming Ursula as she is melting.

Prue quickly runs to Dean. She gets down on her knees and holds his hand.

Prue breaks down and cries. "Dean, please wake up! Dean, I need you, Sam needs you, we all need you!"

Piper and Phoebe are crying too.

Leo is next to Sam, "Don't worry Sam, I am going to heal your brother. I am a whitelighter after all."

Leo heals Dean. The wound from Dean's neck disappears and he wakes up.

"What happened? Did we win?" Dean wondered.

"Yeah, we did," Sam replied.

"The last thing I remembered was Ursula biting me on the neck," Dean said.

"She did, but Prue kicked her butt on her own for you," Sam replied.

"She kicked ass," Piper said.

"Halliwell style," Phoebe added.

Dean turned his head facing Prue. "You did that for me?"

"I would do anything for you," Prue hugged and kissed Dean on the cheek. "You can also thank Leo for healing you."

Dean turns his head facing Leo. "Thanks man."

"Yeah, thank you for healing my brother," Sam said.  
"Anytime," Leo replied.

"Well, this calls for a celebration. I say we have some pie," Dean said.

Everyone laughs.

Dean and Sam stayed with the Halliwell sisters and Leo for a few more days. Darryl accepted their apologies for lying about being FBI agents. Darryl would keep it a secret and became good friends with the Winchester boys. As Dean and Sam are getting ready to go, Sam, Piper, and Phoebe are outside of the front door talking.

"It was nice teaming up together. If you ladies run into any kind of trouble, don't be afraid to give us a call," Sam said.

"We won't," Piper smiles.

"I'm going to miss you Sam. You're so nice, sweet, kind, and intelligent. I'll" miss your long hair *sighs* and your butt," Phoebe said ever so lovingly.

"Geez Phoebe, thirsty much? Have you also forgotten that you are with Cole?" Piper asked.

"Of course, me and Cole are still together. I'm just saying if it doesn't work out between us, Sam knows where to find me," Phoebe gives Sam a wink.

Sam smiles. "Well, me and Dean better get going."

Sam, Piper, and Phoebe notice Dean and Prue talking to each other in front of the '67 Chevy Impala.

"It looks like he is not ready to leave yet," Piper said.

"Those two are so cute together," Phoebe said.

"I'm going to miss you Prue. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Sam being bounty hunters right away."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and my sisters being witches, but that is in the past."

"Whenever you and your sisters are in danger, me and Sam will be here for you."

"I know. I'll" be thinking of you."

"You know I'll" be thinking of you as well. How about a goodbye kiss for the road?" Dean asked.

Prue smiles. "Of course."

Prue and Dean share a passionate kiss. Piper smiles and puts her arms around Phoebe, who also smiles, as they watch their sister kiss Dean. Sam smiles as he is happy for his brother and Prue.

The End


End file.
